Forum:Tragic Death?
:Spoiler Poll-Which Death was the most tragic? :In my honest opinion, there's only two "tragic" deaths in the Gears of War Trilogy. Here is my claim. #Maria Santiago - When Gears 2 starts out, Dom is holding the last picture of Maria, possibly of the last time they were in each others company before E-Day. You (the player) get a back story of their life together before all the chaos and fighting through thick and thin trying to find her. Acquiring little clues, here and there. As you're progressing through Operation: Hollow Storm, you stumble upon a slave camp and find out where the Locust are holding Maria captive. You (the player) decide to let Dom take the lead to locate her, killing every Locust on the way, with a vengeance to get to her quickly. As Dom opens her "prison cell", all he sees is the beautiful Maria he saw last. Dom, happy to have her back in his arms, with Marcus' help, snaps out of his fantasy and sees Maria terribly malnurished, near death, suffering. I can only imagine the pain she was in, and what Dom was feeling at that very moment. He now has to make the decision of letting her live with suffering...or ending it. I for one don't know if i have it in me to kill anyone I know, let alone my wife, for which ive been searching for day in, day out. But because of his undying love for Maria, he makes the excruciatingly painful decision of ending her suffering. I'm not going to lie, i had a few tears after that scene....and also the utmost hatred for the Locust lol. #Adam Fenix - You (the player) start the Gears Trilogy knowing that Marcus is inprisoned for defying orders and deserting his post, rushing to his father's aid. Marcus, arriving too late, watched as his father is "killed", and then Marcus flees the onslaught of Locust. But little did Marcus know, Adam survived the crash, soon after though, Prescott's loyalists kidnaps Adam and takes him to Azura to continue research of the Locust Horde. After you converse with Myrrah, her telling you she's fond of Adam Fenix, and then finish Operation: Hollow Storm in Gears 2, you (the player) hear a transmission from Adam Fenix, very much alive. Despite what the transmission was about, i, for one, was happy to know that Adam had survived. Then you learn from a disc Prescott gave Marcus, that Adam was alive and well(under the circumstances ha.). You (the player) also learn that Prescott had kidnapped Adam. Now you (the player) are in Dom's shoes searching for someone that you love dearly and that you want back. Marcus and team fight through thick and thin trying to reach Azura to rescue Adam. You (the player) succeed in defeating the Tempest and rescuing Adam, but unbeknownst to Marcus, Adam had injected Imulsion for testing of his device. As Adam tells Marcus about the injection and how the device works, i could just feel Marcus' heart sink, knowing that when the device is activated, he's going to lose his father.....again. I can relate to losing a father, as i did when i was 17, i could never imagine the pain i'd feel losing him a second time, and yes I definitely shed a tear after this scene......but I was fine after Myrrah was impaled by Marcus with Dom's knife lol :After looking at the Poll, I, for one, do not think that Dom's death was "tragic". I see it as incredibly heroic!! He sacrificed himself for his best friend/brother Marcus, and the rest of the Gears. I also saw it as a necessary sacrifice, otherwise the squad would have been defeated and the war lost for the Serans. :*( No other series in gaming has made me emotionally connected to characters as well as Gears of War, other than Mass Effect. I thank you Epic, the writers, and the rest of the development team for this experience. ::i'd like to know your reasons/opinions on this subject as well. ::BbaGumpSkrimp 16:19, December 9, 2011 (UTC)BbaGumpSkrimp